The present invention relates to a supporting and suspending apparatus for flat reproductions, in particular photographic reproductions.
For a long time it has been known to display flat photographic images on paper or film in an outer rectangular frame by means of tensioning springs, which are secured at one end along the edge of the image and on the other along the associated frame element. From European Patent Application No. 84 304 393.6 (Publication No. 0 132 953), a display apparatus of this kind has also become known, in which a plurality of profiled frame elements, joined detachably together by clamping fasteners to make a frame, have internal rails in which slides are disposed, and in which the tensioning springs that are fastened to the reproduction can be suspended. The disadvantages of this known display apparatus are that it is relatively complicated to produce, that care must always be taken to insert enough slides when the frame is assembled, and above all that it is impossible to attain a clamping or supporting and suspending apparatus that visually appears to be frameless, that is, one in which the reproduction extends on all sides as far as the outermost edges and is nowhere covered by a visible part of the frame.